space_engineers_group_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Friction
Friction is the second episode in Season Two. Details The Episode starts with a pan inside the Silo Base. The next shot is one of Dr Morphologis inside the Control Room, as he goes through systems. He is trying to find out why the power keeps shutting off. After a few more attempts to find out the problem he calls quits and decides to head to the Warden Bay. Inside the Warden Bay he meets Captain Shack and Commander W4stedspace. Morph decides to tease Shack a bit and eventually goes on top of W4sted's head to "check" one of the engines. Shack is telling Morph to get down when suddenly the power shuts off. The Group gets The Lanterns online to produce some light. W4sted quickly finds out that the door is shut, and he blames Morph for this. One thing to note is that when Morph goes into the Bay he leaves the door open. Morph assures both of them that the power will be on in fifteen minutes or something. Shack heads back to fix the Warden. W4stedspace and Morphologis are arguing about the mission and that the company set the whole thing up and that Morph was involved in it. W4sted turns to Shack and says to him that the whole thing was set up. Shack agrees and Morph questions him and Shack says that he isn't going to join the conversation. Morph says he is going to do a diagnostic on the engines of the Warden's Redemption and Shack barked at him to stay away from the Warden. The Crew eventually gets some chairs from the Warden and place them down to talk about the past. They pit Star Trek characters against one another until Shack makes a sex joke. After some more chatting they bring up the first flight of the Warden and how Shack rescues W4sted from the Antenna Station on top of the mountain. W4sted asks if they heard what he said on the way down. Shack says no and asks what he said and he says nothing. Morph then tells them that the location wasn't even an optimal position to place and antenna and says to them if they put it some where else higher he wouldn't have to stay out there for so long with The 'Grey Suit'. W4sted starts to grind down the door to outside when Morph tells him to stop. He points out that they don't have the materials to grind down the door again when Shack asks the Commander if he has any luck. The Commander doesn't have any luck grinding it down. Morph says that it has been hard and that when he first built the Silo Base, he never thought they would be living in it. Flashback Shack is working on the Perimeter Defense Guns when Morph comes up to him and brings up the Silo base idea. He says that he wants to launch a rocket into space to find the locations on the Map from the underground base. Potatoes comes into view and asks Shack if he needs help and Morph warns Potatoes because Shack is already upset with Potatoes. Shack approves of the idea and Morph heads out to the lake to find the broken The Flying Mining Rig. Morph asks TIUS why the rig shut down and he mentions that he recalls putting TIUS in charge of it to make sure it ran correctly. TIUS says that maybe she just likes to watch his creations explode. Morph makes his way to the drilling bit and looks down to see a deep, dark and terrifying hole. Morph uses Potatoes as an elevator to get down there and says to it to move slowly. Potatoes response is "Faster! Faster!" and TIUS says "Here we go again." A few days later Morph is just finishing the welding of the large door. He opens it and TIUS seemed surprised that it worked. Morph says of course it did. Morph asks Potatoes if it stacked the hydrogen bottles, and Potatoes say yes. Morph says to Potatoes "Potato elevator time!" but Potatoes heads to The Base With A View and Morph demands that Potatoes comes back. Morph hears an explosion and Shack comes on the radio, with gunfire in the background. Back in the Silo Morph and W4sted are arguing... Again. This time it seems to be about who found the black suit. Morph starts ranting on the Commander's projects. After a few minutes of this Shack goes and jumps to a ladder, which Morph and w4sted points out that there was a way to get there without having to jump 15 feet. Shack then looks at a maintenance ladder and realizes his mistake. Upon climbing the ladder the crew realizes that the ladder only goes to Morph's deck. W4sted starts grinding into the window and starts grinding into Morph's quarters. The crew finally gets to the control room where they put the power back up. TIUS says to Morph that she knows why the power wont come on. Morph asks why she didn't tell him and she says he didn't ask. Category:Morphologis' episodes Category:Season 2 episodes